Baby Bop's Favorite Nursery Rhyme (Thevideotour1's version)
Baby Bop's Favorite Nursery Rhyme is a custom Barney & Friends home video for Season 3 that was released on April 19, 1995. Plot What is Baby Bop's favorite nursery rhyme? That's the question as Barney and his friends go on a scavenger hunt to figure out the answer. Recap The video begins with Later on, Barney and his friends help some mini people solve the crossing guard's riddles and act out "Baa Baa Black Sheep". Cast * Barney (Voice: Bob West / Body: David Joyner) * Baby Bop (Voice: Julie Johnson / Body: Jeff Ayers) * BJ (Voice: Patty Wirtz / Body: Jeff Brooks) * Mother Goose (Sandy Walper) * Scooter McNutty (Todd Duffy) * Miss Etta Kette (Brice Armstrong) * Min (Pia Manalo) * Michael (Brian Eppes) * Jason (Kurt Dykhuizen) * Justin (Ray McMore) * Marion (Michelle Montoya) * Rick (Luke Reid) * Tammy (Shari Lynn Summers) * Julia (Cory Hunter) * John (Kevin Williamson, Jr.) * Jack (Kyle Stanley) * Joe (Danny Somerfield) Songs # Barney Theme Song # # # # Trivia * This version of "I Love You" uses the same musical arrangements and vocals from "Are We There Yet?". * This video will be later adapted to the Blue's Clues episode, "Tickety's Favorite Nursery Rhyme". * After the "Barney Theme Song", when , the music from "This Way In! This Way Out!" (when ) is used, except it was mixed with a Bob Singleton arrangement. * The mini people and the crossing guard are the same ones from the Blue's Clues episode, "Tickety's Favorite Nursery Rhyme". * Production for this video took place in November 1994. Quotes Quote 1: * (after the "Barney Theme Song", ) Quote 2: * (the voices from the mini people are heard offscreen) * Marion: Barney, what's that sound? * Barney: I don't know, but it sounds like it's coming from over there. * BJ: Lets take a look. * (Barney and his friends walk to the counter to see the mini people and the crossing guard) * (the mini people are stuck in a traffic jam) * Jack: Beep beep! * John: Honk honk! * Jack: Beep beep! * Joe: Beep beep! * BJ: Whoa! What's going on?! * John: Honk honk! * Barney: My goodness! What a traffic jam! * Mini people: Hi, Barney. Hi, friends. * John: I'm John. * Jack: I'm Jack. * Joe: I'm Joe. * Mini people: Can you help us? * Rick: Hmm? How can we help? * John: Julia says that we need to solve the riddles to go through the toll. * Jack: She tells us the beginning and we finish the ending. * Barney: Oh, boy! That sounds like fun! * Mini people: Can we help us? * Justin: Sure. Let's do it. * Julie: Okay. Here's my first riddle: A duck says "quack quack"; a sheep says-- * Jack: A sheep says "chugga chugga chugga chugga woo woo"? * Joe: A sheep says "neigh neigh"? * John: A sheep says "baa baa"? * Barney: Which is the end to Julia's riddle? A duck says-- * Barney, Baby Bop, BJ and the kids: "Quack quack". * Barney: A sheep says-- Do you know? * BJ: I know. A sheep says "baa baa". * Barney: That's it. A duck says-- * Barney, Baby Bop, BJ and the kids: "Quack quack". * Barney: A sheep says-- * Barney, Baby Bop, BJ and the kids: "Baa baa". * Julia: Great! You may pass through! * (the mini people pass through the toll) * (the two blocks change but another of Julia's riddles isn't solved yet) * Mini people: We wanna go through again. * John: Will you help us with another riddle? * Julia: Ready for the next one? * Baby Bop: Sure! Let's try again! * Julia: Okay. Here's your riddle: When you're happy, you smile; when you're sad, you-- * Jack: When you're sad, you smile? * John: When you're sad, you frown? * Joe: When you're sad, you snore?